<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>失格 by woodyhinoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437566">失格</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo'>woodyhinoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>别问，问就是乱搞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Kenchi/Hasegawa Makoto, Tachibana Kenchi/Yoshino Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. （上）本分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⛔真人rps，出轨+很渣，介意就千万别看下去了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回去的时候，Hokuto已经喝上了小半瓶。他坐在浴缸沿，松垮的白衬衣外只剩条内裤，已然是入睡前的行头。站在他的侧后方，俯视他漂金的头发，黑色的发根其中。酒量并不好的人仰头来，双眸失焦已醉，赤足浸在热水中，水龙头一直开着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto轻松地笑笑，叫他进来一起喝酒泡脚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenchi…他唤，埋怨了下共事的作曲人，温热的香氛里头，又不走心地说了些丧气话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这么喝，不怕明天工作日还头疼了？”伸出去捏脸的手被Hokuto不耐烦地躲开，他拿Hokuto手里的高脚杯一连喝了几杯。水涨上来，浸湿了他挽起的西装裤腿，于是他越过Hokuto，打算去关掉水龙头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>年轻人却捧住他的脸，突然上前来吻他的嘴唇。眼镜磕在一起，Hokuto就将他的眼镜往上推去，推离他的耳朵，向后掉落。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>见他露出一分惊讶，还挑挑眉问一句“怎么”。Hokuto抿起的笑里总有些轻薄，带着他才掌控一切的意味，有趣，且令人在意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto鼻梁上的镜片压在他的皮肤上，在同一份空气的吸进呼出下生出水雾，模糊。亲热中失手打了酒瓶，红酒翻倒，把一缸水都染成微醺，他将Hokuto推进浴缸中，摘掉纽扣，勾下里裤，衣袂在水中晕成淡红。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的左右手把Hokuto前后都抚慰得舒服，Hokuto却只知道在他裤裆一阵乱摸。在水里射过精，挺着腰说想要，又在被挺入时胀痛得发脾气，叫他出去。酒精作用下，性子更大了。他替人揉弄着容纳之处，用唇舌安慰Hokuto浸在水中的两侧乳头，好言好语劝着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>快感到了位，年轻人抓在他后背的指甲才轻了几分。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一池水因为抽插动作不停激荡，Hokuto的双腿环在他腰上，臀部剧烈地拍打在前胯。他和Hokuto接吻，把人沉入酒和精液浑浊过的水中，舌头交缠着尝到混杂的味道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto很快就因为缺氧和深吻呛到，吸进一大口水，猛地坐起来。咳嗽着，攀紧在他的肩膀，金发和眼镜滴着水，Hokuto湿透了，性器昂在小腹，激情而美丽，没什么比那样子的Hokuto更性感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大胆动作起来，扭动腰肢吞下阳具，摩擦着敏感要命的地方，还要叫他替自己撸动，顾着自己快乐，而不多时腰腿酸了，就不愿意再动，疲软着挠挠他底下的囊袋，等人来伺候。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他吮到Hokuto粉嫩的舌尖，固紧他的腰向上顶动。很快Hokuto就在自己手间再次高潮，叫他的名字，后穴缩紧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没戴安全套，照顾到Hokuto不必再清理，他退出来。Hokuto的额抵在他的肩膀，埋着头替他打出。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>中午的天空灰蒙蒙的，厚云闷风，十分不爽朗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto端着咖啡迈入天台来，他远远地看见了。出差回来就直接到了公司，这还是五六天来他第一回见到恋人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>跟一同抽烟的人打了声招呼，他向回走，经过Hokuto时碰到了他的手背。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>傍晚时分意外地转了晴，他停过车，撞上Hokuto从超市散步回来。Hokuto回头看他。在晚霞的明艳下，发尾掩了眼梢，却留出了一颗泪痣。那么平常普通的模样，仍动人得紧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto做了餐意大利面，吃完他去刷过碗。躺在露台摇椅上看天抽烟的时候，烟灰被风一吹烫到脸，他“嘶”了声直起身体。Hokuto走过来摘了他齿间的烟，笑话他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>年轻人捋了把金发，把小半截香烟送入唇间，吸下一口，几乎燃尽。Hokuto假装没呛到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来就不记得是谁提了一句，还没试过在阳台上做爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>相互爱抚过，手淫、扩张，润滑使手和臀间湿得一塌糊涂。情欲的燃点低于水平线，没过二十分钟，烧完了一轮，接着下一轮。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>问Hokuto是不是想自己了，半天才憋出个“嗯”字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto的身体却一向诚实，也不怕任何人听得到露骨的叫声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的双手托着Hokuto的大腿，将人抵在落地窗外侧，持续地埋入。他的视角内看不见Hokuto眼中的星幕，他只知道Hokuto一边在眺望着星夜和灯火，一边投入做爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>紧致的快感，他深深陷于其中，Hokuto意乱情迷的脸庞上，眼尾与鼻侧的痣就是他眼里的星点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto的双手插入他的发丝，紧紧拥着，耳语到射在里面。气血上涌让Hokuto的肌肤发红，精液汇集了滴滴答答地落向露台地面。“Kenchi…”情欲的余韵使他不清明，“我不要你的帮忙。”Hokuto说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和Hokuto同居有近大半年时间。而比起同居，又更像合住。在亲密时间外，给对方最大的个人空间，互不打扰。Hokuto是作曲人，年纪很轻，还没有十分能体现才能的代表作，正在努力、上进。他听到许多评价，说Hokuto的能力说不定更适合唱歌，而非幕后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他的执行制作人身份，理应能带来很多便利。他最近在做个项目，也多少给了底下可宽限Hokuto作品的暗示。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但年轻人总不愿领他的情。Hokuto爱较真，爱浪漫，爱情致。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他也正是爱Hokuto随性恣意，爱他泾渭分明，爱他居傲要强。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而至于Makoto呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个刚出道、还不为人知的、四处碰壁的小明星，被当做一个可有可无的选项介绍给他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>明明知道他和恋人的感情稳定，却晃着无害的透明尾巴，说话的语气像个女孩子，温温吞吞地告诉他自己是第一次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>咬着嘴唇，让他轻些，小声说痛，却不拒绝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的人脉积得广，但认识的演员并不很多，只是顺手帮了一帮，把Makoto的联系方式发给了一些制作方，小明星得到了几个机会。不知是献身、报恩，还是别的，从开始至今都不清不楚的关系。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto总表现得单纯又柔软，可又最懂得用不直白的方式向别人表现他对特定事物的欲望。可是如果说在性爱里，Makoto就像是最为擅长，勾起他的罪恶和欲望。用他的脸，用他的嘴，用他的穴道，把人的本性引出，让人无法回头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过这一切都是他的主观臆想。人是最猜不到的客体，包括他本身。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他现在面对着在酒店床上已赤裸雪白的身体，做不到任何分心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他吻Makoto的脚腕、小腿，在腿根留下乌痕，看Makoto敏感颤抖，再将人翻过身，吻那双雪臀，腰窝、肩胛，猛烈地进入他。Makoto在姿势上没有任何主见。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  只会不安分地扭动着想逃，反手去抓他的腰，回头可怜地望着他，被擒住下巴，被迫接吻，被舔弄不整齐的下齿，吞咽也来不及，咬在枕头上，不敢大声叫床的模样，发出低声的呜咽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两具身体碰撞着，麦色和白皙的肌肤之差。Makoto叫他，Kenchiさん，连名与尊称，没有哪次省下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>背对着骑乘的时候，屈着膝跨开腿，收着腰向下坐，抓住他的手臂，后面咬紧了，嘴上也一口咬下去。一下接一下地操干自己，只要他不叫停，Makoto就不会停。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto低头看自己甩动着的性器，像是觉得羞了，红着脸捂住眼睛。他看见Makoto这反应，心中更是塌陷一方，摘下Makoto的手，用自己的手代替遮挡他的眼睛，另一手握上稚嫩的性体，上下套弄。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是Makoto便瘫软了，窝在他的怀里，睫毛扫在他的手心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等到高潮过后面对面，才咬着下唇看着他，泪水盈满了，掉下来一颗两颗，像被欺负狠了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>内射令后面黏黏腻腻的，Makoto摸了摸，把沾上精液的手指送到嘴边舔了舔。然后在他的胸口画着圈，匀着语速说喜欢，并且一定要讨到他的回答，不然非不罢休。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我也喜欢Makoto。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto双眼充满了期待，便十分欢喜起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而那话并不出于勉强。他想，谁都不会不喜欢这样的Makoto。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>忙起来时他经常会想不到Makoto，小了Hokuto一年岁的男孩子安安静静的，不用任何存在感打扰他，可更多时候，他又觉得很想Makoto，好像他无处不在。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有时候在电视上、社交媒体上看见Makoto的样子和消息，这种感觉尤其突出。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他外勤之后顺路去和Makoto见过面，回家的时候随手将外套扔在沙发上，Hokuto在钢琴前，开口让他把要洗的衣服放进洗衣机里去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>丢进洗衣机前，他不甚在意地掏了掏口袋，才发现外套胸前的内兜中，存了一颗Makoto的耳钉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他自己不常戴首饰，Hokuto的耳饰花样也不多，常常是简约式样的那几款。Makoto戴着的却总是很有特色的时尚款式。他手里的那一颗，通身都写着异样与违和，就差没有长张嘴，自己说它的主人是谁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果今天恰好是Hokuto顺手这样一翻，可就不会是现在这样简单。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>之后再就这件事问Makoto时，Makoto却摇摇头，说什么也不知道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我还以为不小心丢掉了，”Makoto拿回来，小心翼翼地，“这只是Kenchiさん上次送的礼物呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>根本不知道究竟是无心还是刻意，他对Makoto总是没有办法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周二约好在经纪公司商量宣传日程，对方还没出现，他倚在会议桌边看手机的时候，敲门进来的却是这间公司旗下的、几天没见到的小明星，他挑挑眉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“小助理说忘记通知制作人慌忙跑出去了噢，”Makoto反锁过门，走上前来，将手里热气腾腾的咖啡放在桌上一侧，“五分钟前我才看见制作人出了公司，一时半会儿应该是回不来了吧。”他慢慢陈述着，把嘴里的棒棒糖拿出来，凑上去亲了一亲，把糖放进了咖啡杯里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>随即就跪了下去，Makoto穿着短裤，膝盖接触地板，已经是妆发完成的样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“做什么呢？”他问，Makoto解他的皮带。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我还有十分钟就要出发去放送局了。”男孩拿出他的性体，乖巧地放进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正因为时间不容许做爱，那双自下而上望着他的双眼才动人如初。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他轻轻托着Makoto的下巴，任由着性器在Makoto的口腔里发烫变硬，压在舌身，不知道Makoto刚刚吮过糖，现在尝的阳具是什么味道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto的嘴唇裹住两颗兔牙，在柱体上来回含吮，入得深了，就揪起眉，露出嗔怪。粗大的东西挤在狭小的喉内，不适得泪水汪汪的，溜出双唇的舌头与性器牵连出津液。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最后只包住龟头，舌尖舔弄着马眼，用手套弄其余的部分。才只射了一半，Makoto就呛得咳嗽，置在嘴边的性器继续着、将剩余精液射在Makoto的脸上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kenchiさん好过分，”Makoto站起来说着，膝盖红红的，惹人心怜，“明明只要全部给我吞掉就干干净净了，这要我怎么跟化妆的staffさん解释呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一边用手指抹下浊液，一边放进嘴里。最后离开的时候，还不忘记带走了棒棒糖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto让他喜欢极了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可这就是问题所在：心只有一个。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他去家附近的体育馆接打篮球的Hokuto时，比赛正进行。场馆里的灯光打得明亮，一群人虽然业余，也都打得热火朝天。Hokuto的金发很显眼，刚进了球，注意到他在场边坐下，就扬扬下巴朝他笑，算作打了招呼，有些得意，有些张扬。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他眼里是非常可爱。Hokuto的篮球一直打得很好，在人群里也很突出，配合着脸蛋，像什么漫画场景入现。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几十秒之后，他就注意到了另一个人。黑发变作了白金色，闪亮得很，动作有些钝，但很努力。那是Makoto。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的笑容怔了一怔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>却没有真相大白前的紧张。看着Hokuto和Makoto相距彼此只有几米、甚至于一米之内，同时出现在他的眼内世界。恍然，如释，有些不相信。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还有一种观赏感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>画面非常怡人，美丽得赏心悦目。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>甚至看见两人对视击掌，像梦一样毫不真实。铃声把他唤醒，工作上的来电，他低头看一眼，出了场馆去接通。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>持续很久的一个电话，让他抽着烟，很不耐烦。再回去时，篮球已结束了，人也走得差不多，正馆里只剩Hokuto一个。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto坐着喝水，似在平息，看到他往回走，就快步迎上且吻上来。他有些吃惊，可Hokuto很热情，也很高兴。唇舌过了矿泉水，十分清凉，他手掌底下是Hokuto肌肤上未干的汗水，鲜活的，年轻又朝气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他很贪恋，主动吻得更深。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto退开，揩去唇边的津液。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这是怎么了？”Hokuto并不很喜欢在公共场合亲密，他问，还恋恋不舍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好像打比赛打得占有欲作祟了。”Hokuto回，笑着讲，“我去换衣服，等我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他点点头，随着Hokuto走到更衣室外，他停在走廊上，门关上，他靠在墙壁上刚拿出手机，Makoto便夺走了它，侧着角度贴上来。一个唇吻，并不打算深入。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>染着浅金色的Makoto就在眼前，另一种纯净和元气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“刚刚去哪儿了？”他问，左手松松地搭在他的腰臀上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto笑了一下。“你们刚刚在接吻啊，”男孩的在意中带着别扭，“我吃醋了噢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你是故意的吧？”他好笑地询问到。今天，来这里，和Hokuto碰面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto摇头，舔舔嘴唇，酒窝立即就凹陷，“我不可能会知道Kenchiさん和Hokuto君今天到哪里去啊。”自顾自念着，“要是我的名字从Hokuto君嘴里说出来，Kenchiさん可不要太惊讶。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男孩再亲亲他，看着手表说经纪人要来接就先走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有个早会，不到七点他就收拾完毕准备出门。“今天会晚点下班。”他说着，床上还赖着Hokuto，年轻人闭着眼睛敷衍地点点头，因为没刷牙翻过身拒绝了接吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>午后三四点，厚重的窗帘拉得紧，室内如深夜一般昏暗无光。他拥着床上的胴体，不断送入撞击。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好紧，快感使人窒息。他吻着汗水滑下的耳后，入眼是浅金发丝。仍挺动着，一瞬间恍惚迷茫，不知道他正和谁做爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto常常会像现在一样双臂环住他的后脖，依偎缠绕着搂住他，汲取安全感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可又没有自由的呻吟声，只是颤调的气音，他很疑惑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hokuto…”他痴迷地喊到，却发现面对的人是Makoto。他很抱歉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没关系。”Makoto笑，梨涡深浅不一，“只是回了家，可就不能这样叫错名字了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto主动吻他，手指在他身上Hokuto曾留下的痕迹上摁压。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不由得产生了患得患失的感受，他当然不希望Makoto离开，也无法接受与Hokuto分手。身处在两个人之间，这令他优柔寡断。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>心拆分开来，一边是不曾示弱，一边是束手无策，一半情深如炬，一半无法割舍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在回家的路上仍在思考这个问题，可想不出所以然。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>输入密码，拉开门，走进客厅里，发现Hokuto正在露台上给那盆叫做“薄荷Hokuto”的观赏植物浇水。他想起Hokuto最近总说想从哪里抱只奶猫来养。晚霞还未曾开幕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“欢迎回家。”Hokuto注意到他，朝他笑道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我回来了。”他自然地接上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这世间上，他一定不是唯一一个同时爱上两个人的人吧。他想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （下）逾矩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>还是一样的渣男配方，写得也很烂！介意勿看！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>电梯里，Hokuto的衣服还一滴接一滴落下新鲜的雨水，浸湿得透，整件贴合在身体上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出发去不远的超市，回来的路上突遇大雨，云层之上的蓄水池就像倾覆了似的。至于Hokuto以背相对的原因，是他两天前擅自给年轻人报名了公司内部还未公开的征曲企划。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>先斩后奏加上替他做决定，触及了年轻人的忌讳，向他解释说名额不多也没用处，于是刚刚连安全套都是他一手摔进购物车的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他见Hokuto把购物袋搁在地板，猜想年轻人心情很糟糕，换过鞋，于是想去玄关的换衣间拿毛巾。却不曾想到Hokuto转身就径直上前，手上推了一把，把他直抵到大门，吻将上来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又咬又吮的，说，Kenchi，我要你。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>桀骜的语气听来和命令挂上钩，他直看入近处的那双眼，充满了熟悉的欲望的激荡，这样情况下的Hokuto总有着轻佻感与攻击性，使人的征服欲一点便着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto直截舔吻上脖侧，右手从他的大腿和臀部抚摸上来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是他抬起Hokuto的头再封住嘴唇，连扯带拽地脱下他上身一件单衣，将人托上玄关的柜上去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>同样是湿透了，两双手同时致力于对面的裤头。难脱得很，耐心磨失了，兴致就更加盎然。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“润滑——嗯…袋子。”收到这样的“指令”，心急火燎地去翻地上那袋杂七杂八的东西，还要听得Hokuto催“快点”。一秒也好，都等不及了一样，他一手翻动，一手撸动；红通通的西红柿滚落两个出来，玻璃瓶一类的东西撞在一处，很清脆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>翻了个遍才抓到润滑的瓶子，咬开了盖吐出，倒了一手胡乱涂在性器上，湿黏的手再将Hokuto的裤子扯到腿根，这个位置就足够了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>年轻人的双腿攀附在腰间磨蹭，已经是张开了渴望容纳些什么进入的姿势。他的一根手指插进，Hokuto就撑起腰臀去吞吐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>扩张中一遍遍吻Hokuto的面颊，感觉着Hokuto的指头一次次抓紧他的臀肉，然后将性具直抵入里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在占有彼此的过程里总很心急，也不知是不是受到了Hokuto的蛊惑，惹得他只想赶快，赶快，把人干得叫出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>站立着没重复几十个来回，索性将Hokuto带倒在玄关的地板，让动作更加方便。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto的脖颈敏感，好像是这具身体上最容易充血泛红的地方。Hokuto把双臂舒展在头部上方，仰头带着吟叫，明明是任人使用的姿态，事实却是仅在惬意地、动也不动地享受每一次性器擦过腺体的瞬间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他突发奇想地伸出手，试着掩盖住皱着眉喘息的Hokuto的口鼻，虽然很快就被打开，也为那一刻他呈现出的受蹂躏感兴奋不已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto只喜欢正面，因为要在高潮之前主动相拥。听Hokuto满足地喊着名字，也就是那种时候他最能感受到Hokuto束缚的浓重。感情的一分一毫也不允许被分散。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就更专心致志地为Hokuto抽送，等着高潮结束后他的第一次睁开眼睛，多使人痴迷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在Hokuto起伏的小腹后射完才发觉做次爱给玄关留下的狼藉。不由得想起之前种种，好像每次和Hokuto的性事都同样放肆而自由。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>结果却是——总归要他收拾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他途经工作室时恰好只有Hokuto在里头，年轻人在弹着什么，眼尖地发现了他的路过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto招呼他进去。“我写了新曲子。”说着，递去谱子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他简单地读了读谱，就足够回忆起前段时间跟Hokuto去九州的那晚。Hokuto总提及的，带他回老家去看星星。浪漫因子大约是种在了Hokuto的基因里，他这样想着，却发现了Hokuto又一点可爱之处——这家伙是没有外语天赋的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>标题处赫然标着“Starlaight”，大大咧咧地多出了一个字母。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很难不让他想到之前去纽约时，Hokuto那不会说又不准他说，自己硬要说的样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不禁弯了嘴角。“喂，不准笑。”果然不知他心里所想的Hokuto就不满起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>拿起铅笔把“a”划去，敲敲Hokuto的脑袋。“这首歌参加征选一定没问题的，晚上去你喜欢的那家意菜餐厅庆祝一下怎么样？”他提议，轻轻捻了捻Hokuto从金色染黑的头发，“我一直都是相信你的能力，才想帮一些的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>年轻人“啧”了声，对他的夸奖不很满意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一直到头盘完毕上了主餐，他瞥见Hokuto面前配菜有渍蘑菇，不在意地提到：“你不是不喜欢香菇吗？”到这时，才忽地反应过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto往嘴里送了块牛肉，将将看来一眼：“谁不喜欢香菇了？”他抱歉地笑答记错了，心里却清楚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——是Makoto。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个会在镜头面前说着很佩服有勇气在情人节方面送出巧克力的女孩子，因为自己一定不够勇敢做出这样的事，却在他仰头喝着巧克力牛奶的时候，让浅棕色的液体滑下身体弄脏衣服，使皮肤一并变得甜腻起来的，总欲盖弥彰的Makoto。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>已经有好几次因着临时不可推脱的事情取消了见面，而上次又正是因为临时更改了行程的Hokuto，于是只能发消息给Makoto道：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，Hokuto他突然不去上作曲课了，我得陪他。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以在回家的车上正想翻翻Line看与Makoto的消息，却又记得前两天刚换过手机，记录并未得以同步。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一旁的Hokuto好奇地窥来，他就把那没有得以暴露的内容的手机屏展示给年轻人，态度几乎是大方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>偏偏又正是在沙发上与Hokuto亲热的时候，从充作背景的电视里听到熟悉的声音。难以压抑地扣住Hokuto的头吻得更深，睁了眼却直直在荧幕里头的深夜剧里看见Makoto，而且甚至是在嘴对嘴地亲另一个男孩子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这可成了Makoto没有报备过的内容。他难免分心，并因此轻微地吃味。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再投入就显得困难，所以Hokuto才推开了他道：“Kenchi，我讨厌分享。”明明知道Hokuto口里的在意是因着他分散的注意力，他却免不得惭愧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>隔天的会议结束后，取消免打扰状态的手机收到了来自Makoto的通话留言。他进了茶水间，边接咖啡边听完了那短短一分钟：轻喘又吟的，意味不明。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无法准确地猜想到男孩子在电话那头到底做了些什么，不过已经足够使他想到Makoto在跟前跪下去时的那双眼睛：怯弱得可人，低顺楚楚的神态，最叫人不能忘怀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>留言到结尾才小声请求“能来看看我吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto生病了，窝在床褥里，身体发烫怕冷，似乎是低烧，说着自己吃过药好点了，褪成了天蓝色的头发与脸颊红晕衬得人白皙可怜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto听说是去和叫Kawamura的一个人见面了，最近这个名字总在Hokuto的行程里出现。他得以过来看看Makoto，关切地凝过他的脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你睡会儿，我去给你煮点粥。”他道，Makoto将他右手抓在手心，很不舍得的样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>开了火，在客厅等了约莫二十分钟，发烧的孩子披着张大毛毯从卧室出来了，到他旁侧的地毯上蜷下，光洁的双腿裸露到大腿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“穿这么少？”他抚了抚蓝得纯净的发丝。可Makoto似乎还不满意与他接触的方式，动来动去，直到挤进他腿间的位置才停下来，面朝他，歪着头枕在他的右腿上，仰视他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的手擦过Makoto的脸，Makoto依势蹭了蹭，侧过脸去将齿间之物送到他手里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说话前轻轻咳嗽了两声。“可是我不想穿呢。”Makoto应到，还是一样的温吞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个肛塞玩具的遥控器。已经是“ON”的状态。一些声音从底下传上来。原来男孩子脸上浮动的盛情邀请并不只是由于升高的体温。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着Makoto，于是拇指将遥控按钮推上一个更强的档位。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto眼也不眨地望着他，蹙眉攥紧他的裤子，双唇松开来轻喘，满面要射未射模样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接着去温温柔柔地摸他的腿间，伸舌头隔着衣物舔，爬上去，岔开腿，毛毯落下，Makoto下半身确实什么也没穿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在正常情况下，无人能得以自持。“你还在生病。”他说着，伸手摸入臀缝里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“唔…Makoto不乖，”男孩把嘴唇贴上去亲吻，“可是比起玩具，Makoto更想要Kenchiさん…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>既然话已经这样说了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他伸指没进穴口，在又热又滑的里头，把在震动的跳蛋摁入其里，再顺线拉出些许；捉住那立在半空中的性器，一直反复打到人呜咽着射出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto眯着眼睛，很意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，抿出梨涡，让他喜欢地上前亲一亲。Makoto低头笑了笑，解开了他的裤链把东西拿出，生涩地将自己的也用双手合拢一处，摆动起腰相互摩擦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>动着动着，自觉地把T恤的下摆塞进嘴里，让身体被一览无余。咬着衣服也去吻他，动着情又小心翼翼。最后起身去跪撑在沙发扶手上，腼腆着、却伸手扳开一侧臀瓣，回头看着他，只是期冀着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>像是自己的部分已经全部结束，下面就接受他的引导，异议毫无。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>扩张充分的后穴深深地将他容入，抵在Makoto耳边，不住地用唇舌把玩耳屏上的银钉，舒服地喘息出声，Makoto听见，就很为之动摇不已地颤抖全身。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没多少下，Makoto就撑不住地趴下去，撅起可爱的屁股。不过令他觉得继续这样的姿势有些无情，才把男孩抱起来，从正面进入。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto身体更烫了，双颊也烧得潮红，活像一只活体暖宝宝，神态无助极了，嘴里可却不让停。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“全部都是Kenchiさん的。”Makoto抱着双腿说到，尽全力地去迎合顶入，他也忍不住要夸夸男孩是乖孩子。毕竟连他考虑到Makoto还在发烧时不准备射在里面，Makoto却俯下身去，包着眼泪也吞进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他拾起毛毯快把人裹在里面，抱歉又爱怜地揩净那双眼睛，这才想起：“粥怕是煮干了。”而Makoto只是恋恋不舍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>应了时节的景，经手的曲子也多多少少转入夏天的清爽或热烈。Hokuto说是音乐酒吧里听演奏去了，他从公司开车回公寓，在停车场里恰好碰见有人送Hokuto回来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只远远地看了两眼，没有打上照面。Kawamura Kazuma，经Hokuto的口里提及。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你最近和他见得很多。”他审视着陈述。“人看起来还不错。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto笑，说Kazuma是歌手，很上进，自我要求又高，体贴又和自己聊得来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哪像我啊。”年轻人接了杯气泡水，躺进沙发并自嘲，“Kazuma还是Makoちゃん介绍认识的，说有个关系很亲的哥哥，和我同龄，说不定会很有共同话题，给了我联系方式，就熟了起来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他眼皮一跳：“Mako…ちゃん？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“和我一起打过几次篮球，就互换了Line。上次你过来接我他也在——嗯…你们没见着。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“听起来你很喜欢他们两个。”他说着，从话里行间提取Makoto的小目的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么？”Hokuto的笑话应声就来，“你吃醋啊？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是他不言语，也看不出在意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>拆外卖的时候Hokuto还在仔细打量他的表情。迈入夏季，温度又不足以不间断地开上空调，何况白天还下了雨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>难免有些闷热，连带着气氛也不明朗。风扇摆在餐桌不远，呼呼地正在转动。Hokuto拿叉子戳着食物，先笑了：“我说…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他抬头去，Hokuto的表情正满。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“吃完饭，一起洗澡吧，Kenchi。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夏天来了。Makoto的生日快到了。工作日的正午抽空陪男孩吃了午饭。Makoto刚结束杂志拍摄，坐面包车过来，日料包厢里，一等上菜完毕就换到了他旁边的位置，絮絮地说起一些小事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他一面听，一面见缝地提醒男孩抓紧时间吃饱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“上次Kenchiさん介绍的制作音乐pv的导演，已经决定要出演最新的一个music video了哦，和歌手见过面了。”Makoto抿嘴笑，讨要夸奖一般地竖耳期待。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他知道Makoto会抓住机会，一步一步，接近同时攥紧。捏捏男孩的耳朵，Makoto还明亮着问到什么时候能再见面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没有预料的见面就出现在当天下午。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一声“Hokuさん”是突如其来，在他带着Hokuto去开会的中途。和自己关系更深入的人把Hokuto叫回头，一路小跑过来，带有无害的含羞的笑容。接着再借Hokuto的口，把人介绍给他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我叫Hasegawa Makoto。”男孩自我介绍到，请他多多关照。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是他同Makoto握了手，听Hokuto问到来公司的原因，Makoto说是有合作的企划，事先来碰头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我就不打扰你们啦。”Makoto便道了别，小跑去追经纪人，还不忘回过头招手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“说起来，你介意我周六邀请朋友去家里吗？”他正思索着转过头，又对上Hokuto的提问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“随意啊。需要我回避吧？”他笑笑，随手搜了搜行程，下午正约了赞助，而Makoto相关的种种又浮现在脑中，“刚刚你那位朋友也会来吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>年轻人摆弄着手里资料，不走心道：“嗯，就是看见他才想起来。Makoちゃん说也想去家里看看呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他猜得到Makoto的那些心思。无伤大雅，只是如同嵌入指头里的小木刺，无法不在意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说不定他应当去质问Makoto做这些事的原因，警告他界限的存在，让他远离Hokuto。可是他又并不想这样做，他几乎很乐意看到两人在自己的视界里同时出现。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可这种想法真是令人唾弃啊。他想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到了周六应酬完，天已落黑，等红灯时他低头越过挡风玻璃，看到天上弯钩一样的月亮，手机也收到了两条信息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto发来“快点回家”；Makoto则问“要回家吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到了这一地步，就像比起想拥有不落的太阳，还是想怀抱不缺的月亮，他和其他所有的人一样，既然背负了道德，就不能取舍。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>嫂嫂快出轨吧！！这样马口酱的小计划就成功了！耶！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>